


Omelettes and Secrets

by eccentric_kittens



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Daddy Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mainly Peter and Tony with Loki and the others only speak once or twice, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_kittens/pseuds/eccentric_kittens
Summary: Loki tricks Peter into thinking Tony is expecting to be served breakfast. Peter, the lil cinnamon bun, actually believes him.





	Omelettes and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just watched infinity war (rip to my fkn soul jfc) then stayed up til 4 writing this just cause I had the inspiration for it wow that was productive haha :3
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you like it :p
> 
> also, I finally got cashapp, so if you feel supporting a poor, trans artist now's your chance <3 
> 
> ~ £bendyoubreakyou ~

Peter watched the others work together to make toast and coffee. It was a small thing, but it went faster because they all did one thing or another, whether it was passing, or stirring, or buttering and breakfast for everyone was ready in a matter of seconds. Peter frowned.

 

“Wait, where’s Mr Stark?”

 

Steve shrugged, already seated and on his second slice. “He doesn’t like eating with the rest of us.”

 

“Really? That’s a shame.” Peter was disappointed; he’d heard about the avengers’ monthly big breakfast and had been excited to receive his first invitation. He hadn’t been let down, the table was long, the plates were many and it was great to be part of something so big. Most of the people he didn’t really know yet, but he could usually rely on Thor or Nat to fill him in and explain who everyone was. Tony not being there felt wrong.

 

“More like he wants to eat in bed like a king,” Nat corrected, putting three slices in front of Peter and ruffling his hair.  She’d done it the way she knew he liked it; one chocolate, one peanut butter, and one regular butter.

 

Drax cocked his head. “He would prefer to be served?”

 

A few of the avengers who knew Tony better laughed.

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Rhodey said, and nudged Pepper who laughed along good-naturedly. 

 

Peter watched them, wide-eyed. “Served? Does this place have a room service I don’t know about? Cause that would be just awesome.”

 

He’d only been there a short while, but the avengers’ facility was about as cool as a place could be.

 

“No, Peter, he means -” Bruce started to explain, as one who always had time for Peter’s naivety. 

 

He was interrupted by Loki, who used magic to appear at Peter’s side. “Here I can explain it better, Banner. Mr Stark requests each month, that the latest avenger create for him - Brother,” he called, and Thor turned to listen. “What is it that I have every morning?”

 

“An omel-ette,” Thor sounded out, then turned back to his own conversation. 

 

Loki put an arm round Peter. “An omel-ette. The newest recruit is going to make him one and take it to him. That’s how we do things here.”

 

Humouring Loki, the avengers in the seats closest nodded along soberly, while Peter frowned, taking it in. Most of the others were already leaving, the breakfast finishing as quickly as it had been prepared.

 

“The - the newest recruit?” Peter repeated, and Loki nodded solemnly. “B - but I - I’m the newest recruit, Mr Loki.”

 

Loki feigned shock. “Oh my. Then it appears you’re running late, shirking your duties! I don’t know what Mr Stark will say. Why, I imagine he’s in his room right now, wondering where his omel-ette is.”

 

Peter stood, slightly panicked. “I - I don’t know how to make one! It’s - it’s eggs, right? Mrs Widow?”

 

“Nat,” she corrected. “And yes. Eggs, with -”

 

Loki steered him towards the door before anyone could help him. “You’ll figure it out, boy, you’re clever aren’t you?”

 

“I - I guess,” Peter said, getting out his phone. “I’ll - I’ll google it, it’s a fast recipe right?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure, but you’d better hurry, he’s waiting,” Loki prompted, holding back a smirk as Peter took off down the hallway.

 

“That was cruel,” Bruce said, finishing his tea. “Someone should tell him it’s a joke. He’s genuinely trying to make an omelette right now.”

 

Loki shrugged. “They don’t call me the God of Mischief for no reason. He’ll be fine. What damage could a boy such as him possibly do?”

 

\---

 

Tony rolled over, sighing. A small, irritating noise buzzed at his ears. “Ugh, Pepper, I thought we agreed no alarms on Sundays…”

 

“M - Mr Stark?”

 

Tony shot up in bed,  relaxing and rubbing his eyes when he saw Peter. “Oh. It’s you. Oh. Wait, what are you doing in my room? What happened to our boundaries, kid? And...what the hell is that God-awful smell?”

 

Peter placed a wooden tray with a cloche-covered plate and orange juice on his bed. “The, um, the omelette.”

 

Tony checked his watch. “The what? Where’s Pepper?”

 

“At Breakfast, everyone told me, about - about the arrangement?”

 

“That sounds...what arrangement?” Tony asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He could smell Loki on this from a mile away. 

 

“The new recruit, makes the omelette,” Peter said, and it sounded like he’d repeated that a lot to himself. When Tony continued to look confused, he lifted the cloche, to reveal a surprisingly okay-looking omelette. If it wasn’t burned he had no idea where the smell was coming from. 

 

“Why...why would you make me that?”

 

Peter gulped. “Is - is it not right? It looks just like the photo...is this maybe an English recipe, or…?”

 

Tony laughed and rubbed his eyes. “No, kid, it’s - well, it’s - it looks perfect.”

 

When the kid’s face lit up, Tony realised he might not be able to bring himself to explain that he’d been punked. 

 

“Look kid - Peter, I, uh -”

 

“You don’t want it?”

 

Damn. Tony was going to kill them; he’d already warned them a couple of times not to be too hard on him, he was so damn naive.

 

“No. No, I mean - just - pass it over,” he eventually got out, cursing Loki under his breath. He picked up the fork, eyes flashing up to where Peter was watching him, just a foot away from his bed.

 

“Oh - uh - sorry, Sir,” he said, taking a step back. When Tony continued his stare, Peter turned on his heel to face away.

 

Tony didn’t want him to see his face just in case it was awful. He took a bite. 

 

Peter held himself as long as he could, listening to chewing sounds, but eventually couldn’t stop himseldf.

 

“Is it okay? Do you like it?”

 

“It’s...pretty damn good actually, how did you know how to make it?”  he asked, eating more and more.

 

Peter guessed he was able to turn around now. “I googled it. It, um, took a few tries. I’m sorry it was late.”

 

“Is that what the smell is?”

 

Peter opened and closed his mouth very quickly, eyes suddenly dropping to his feet, hands hiding behind his back. Tony raised a brow to prompt him. 

 

“Well, you see -”

 

\---

 

_ “No, Peter, it’s 3 eggs and one teaspoon of salt.” _

 

_ Loki snorted. “If he wants to make Mr Stark ill, then yes. I think you’ll find it’s actually one egg and three teaspoons of salt.” _

 

_ “That doesn’t sound right, Brother. I’m sure they’re missing the zeros. 30 eggs and 10 teaspoons of salt, that’s clearly the correct combination,” Thor weighed in.  _

 

_ Eventually they were all jabbering over each other. Peter held up his hand to get their attention. _

 

_ “Alright, alright, enough. I’m going to try a few different ones and whichever tastes the least like garbage, that’s the one I’ll use, okay?” _

 

_ Loki sighed. “That sounds reasonable. But use mine first. And make sure you keep on maximum heat. Black is the ideal colour you’ll want to be seeing.” _

 

_ \--- _

 

“- the important thing is that, I’m going to clean it up,” Peter said brightly. “So...it’s good?”

 

Tony nodded, halfway done. “Sure, it’s great. Actually really great for your first omelette.”

 

Peter looked away again. 

 

\---

 

_ Loki slammed his hands on the table dramatically. “Attempt number 14. I’m sure this is the one, I’m sure of it! Now, quickly, add the anchovies.” _

 

_ \--- _

 

“Yeah. The first one, haha,” he chuckled nervously. “Mr Stark?”

 

“Mm?” he said, through a mouthful.

 

“How come you don’t come to the big breakfast?” he asked, then avoided Tony’s gaze as if worried that the question would anger him. 

 

Tony had decided long ago that Peter was trustworthy, as far as information went anyway. He was quite prone to disobeying him when it came to a fight. With this, he felt Peter might understand. 

 

“I had a vision once; some of Wanda’s magic. Made me see my worst fear.”

 

Peter nodded, and Tony appreciated how clearly he was absorbing every word, knowing how important it was. 

 

“It was everyone I loved, dead on the ground. Everyone. And it was my fault.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

 

“It’s okay,” Tony said, to settle him. “Anyways, I don’t really like being around all the avengers at once. It sets me on edge. Like any moment, they could be ripped away from me. Or...turn to ashes in my hands.”

 

Peter looked up sharply; they hadn’t really discussed what had happened with Thanos yet. Everyone knew it had been really hard on Tony when Peter died. 

 

“So yeah. Bit of a...no-go. For me. Not your fault, kid, I can practically read your mind right now.”

 

“I’m s -”

 

“No. The only thing you have to apologise for is the mess in my kitchen. And even that’s Loki’s fault.”

 

“But, Mr Stark, I -”

 

“You know, kid, I should tell you the truth - Loki pulled the wool over your eyes with this one.”

 

Peter knew he was trying to change the topic, but it worked anyway. “What do you mean?”

 

“There’s no rule about getting me an omelette, he made it up. He got you good. I’m assuming Bruce protested silently, Nat did her best to help, Thor couldn’t tell what was a joke and what was real anymore and Loki kinda just wove his web, no pun intended?”

 

Peter nodded, humiliated. 

 

\---

 

_ Peter shook the pepper shaker again, unsure of when to stop. Bruce shrugged and looked away awkwardly.  _

 

_ “A little more,” Nat suggested, peeking into the pan. _

 

_ “I thought Stark’s bride was Pepper. Is there another Pepper?” Thor asked, inspecting the spice rack. _

 

_ Loki grabbed Peter’s wrist and made him shake more vigorously. “Much, much more. Do you want to serve him bland food?” _

 

_ Peter paled. “....No.” _

 

_ “Then more, boy, more!” _

 

_ \--- _

 

“That’s actually pretty spot on, Sir. I can’t believe I fell for that…” Peter said, embarrassed. He hated looking stupid in front of Tony, which Tony was aware of. 

 

“Hey, it’s fine, look,” he said, and ate the last of it. “See? I loved it. Best omelette in my life. 5 stars.”

 

Peter bit his lip, feeling himself on the verge of tears, and turned away. “Sorry, Mr Stark.”

 

“Peter, wait,” Tony called, and Peter stopped at the door, rigid. “Look, how about we get him back, okay? I know just how to get under his slimy, trickster skin. What do you think, you want a piece of the action?”

 

“M - maybe.” Peter knew it was silly to cry. But every time he thought about the hidden laughter and smirks, Tony’s confusion when he saw him and the plate...he welled up again. 

 

Tony wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with a crying child. Comforting him physically would be wrong; he’d worked hard to create a dynamic with set boundaries and invisible social rules. A hug right now would wreck that work. Plus, Peter didn’t seem the type to crave physical affection. What he needed was verbal reassurance. 

 

“It’s not really that hard to prank a 15 year-old kid,” Tony started, and kicked himself immediately for what was about to be a very underwhelming speech. “But you’re not really an ordinary 15 year-old kid. You’re naive, but that’s just another word for trusting. Maybe a little too much. I worry. But your naivety is also your greatest weapon. Right now you need that. If I were as optimistic as you at that age, maybe I wouldn’t be so dysfunctional now. Maybe I’d be able to lean on people a little more about my problems. Don’t lose your trust, kid, you’re going to need it when we’re up against the wall and all we have is the team. Now, come on. Wipe your eyes and come with me. We’re gonna get started on your revenge. Which is unhealthy, by the way. The only reason I’m indulging this dangerous habit is because it’s just a few eggs, in reality never seek revenge. Okay?”

 

Peter turned and nodded, face blotchy but returning to normal. “Okay. Thanks, Mr Stark.”

 

Tony fished a remote from under his pillow. “Let’s get to work.”

 

The floor opened, and excitement quickly took hold in Peter. “Your - your private lab? N - no one goes in there, not even Mrs Potts, I’ve heard her talk about it. Really, Sir?”

 

Tony handed him a smaller remote. “Absolutely. Call it an exercise in trust. Gotta be a good role model to my, uh, ‘ward’, right?”

 

Taking in the machinery, equipment and furnishings, Peter graced Tony with a smile of pure joy. “This is amazing. What is it all for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I’ll explain it along the way. Just one main rule, besides the obvious no food, no friends, and definitely no girlfriends in here. Or - or boyfriends. Partner. Partners. Whatever, just - the main rule: do NOT. Press. The big. Red. Button. Ever. Do not. Okay?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Wow, I love the ergonomics of this remote.” Peter held it reverently, for about three seconds before curiosity took over. “What does this one do?”

 

“No, no, no, that’s -”

 

A large flatscreen descended from the ceiling, and the title appeared; ‘Serendipity’, along with opening music and credits. If it was anyone else, Tony would have taken the remote back and banished them. The ever-innocent Peter simply fell into a beanbag chair.

 

“Sweet, my Aunt May loves this movie. I didn’t know you liked romantic comedies, Mr Stark.”

 

Tony sighed. “This didn't happen, you didn't see this, alright?”

 

“What happens in the super-secret, super- **awesome** lab stays, right?” 

 

“Right. Now, uh, we should probably get to work on Operation Odinson.”

 

“...After the movie?” Peter said, hopeful.

 

Tony sighed again, collapsing into another beanbag chair. “Fine. But - to work, straight after, Peter.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Who’s John Cusack?” Peter asked, reading from the opening credits.

 

“Wow, I have so much to teach you.”

  
  



End file.
